Torture
by Midori-Shortie
Summary: Tonks gets a little wild towards Remus one night. What will she do? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, on here anyway.**

"Remus, do you think you could come over for a while, I have something to show you," Tonks asked with lots of confidence over the phone, she'd just learnt to use.

"Yeah, sure, could you tell me what you want to show me?"

"No! It's a surprise!" she said in an excited voice, "see you soon, Remus," she said Remus' in a dreamy voice.

"Okay, see you seen," Remus was now nervous because Tonks was so excited. They hung up and Remus apparrated to Tonks' apartment. Suddenly he was pushed into a chair, and invisible ropes bound his legs to the chair legs and his wrists tied behind his back. A figure came out of the shadows. Tonks was wearing a black silk singlet with black boxers with little red demons all of them. She walked over to Remus and straddled him.

"Remus, how are you?"

"Tonks, I'm bound to a chair, how do you think I am?"

"I know, but I want to you to see how I feel," and kissed him passionately. Remus was trying to not succumb to her kiss; he was trying to not kiss back. This was what he had wanted to do since he met her. **'_Oh hell, why not? _Because she is years younger than me. _Age doesn't matter! _To me it does. _Shut up and kiss her.' _**He was just about to kiss her, when Tonks pulled away.

"What was that for?" Remus asked quietly.

"It was part of what I want to show you. If I unbound you, do you promise to stay in that chair until I tell you to move?"

"Yes."

"First I do something and I'm the boss. Okay?"

"Yes."

Tonks slowly took her boxers revealing her cherry coloured knickers_. 'Lets see what he thinks of this.' _Remus' eyes were stuck on Tonks. He couldn't move anything, only her movements with his eyes. _'Oh, he like, wonder what he'd think if I took off my singlet.'_ She slowly inched her singlet off revealing a little bit of skin each time, (she wasn't wearing a bra). By now, Remus mouth was wide open and his eyes were huge and he was slightly drooling. _'He likes what he sees. Should I spare him?' _she didn't spare him, she oh-so-slowly took off her knickers.

Remus suddenly got rock hard and his pants became uncomfortable. **_'Oh shit, I shouldn't be staring at Tonks like this, _but she looks so good! _This is Tonks, not some hooker, _yeah, but she is doing this for you, and only you,** **_I just wanna get out of this chair and push her against that wall and shag her senseless.'_**

To Tonks, Remus was in heaven, when she had taken off her knickers, she straddled him again feeling him poking into her bum crack. **(A.N: weird I know but hey, it just came into my head!)**

"Now, Remus, I'm going to unbound you now, but you are going to put your hands on your shoulders."

"Okay!"

She flicked her hand and she put his hands on his shoulders. She grabbed his right hand and put his index finger into her mouth, (all of his finger) and sucked on it and put his left hand on her thigh and slid it up and down her thigh and then put it on her lower back so his hand was almost touching her ass. She took his finger out of mouth and put it on her hip. She knew it driving Remus crazy, she'd never seen him so eager? excited? jumpy?

"Remus, how are you feeling right now?" she said seductively.

"I – I – I – I f-feel – " he spluttered.

"Horny? Is that how you feel?" Remus could only nod, he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Good, now stand up!" she demanded getting off him. He stood up really fast. She'd never seen him so uncontrolled and she liked it. She walked up to him and pushed his pants down, pinging the button and the fly broke. He ripped his shirt off. She knew he hated that top. She had no idea why he wore it.

"Hands on head!" his hands went to his boxers.

"Wrong one!" his hands went and lay on his head. She pulled down his boxers. "bedroom now!"

He walked into the bedroom. "Lie on the bed, stomach to me!" he did as he was told, he was finding all this bossing around rather enjoyful and it made Tonks hotter than she usually was with him. Tonks climbed on the bed and straddled him, rubbing herself against his rock hard cock.

"Oh shit, Tonks,I have to tell you something!" he gasped.

"What?"

"I – I love you, Tonks," he panted.

"Remus, that's what I've been trying to tell you, using actions, not words, Remus James Lupin, I love you! Now, go get some fire whiskey from the fridge!" she rolled off him because he went to get the fire whiskey. When he came back, she instructed him to lie on the bed again and tipped the fire whiskey on his chest and in the dip of his neck. She placed the bottle the on the table next to her bed and licked it off him, sucking on him sometimes to aggravate him. She started placing feather light kisses on him from his belly button down to his cock.

But before she reached him he had flipped her over so she was under him and kissed her hard and then he took her left nipple in his mouth and ranged from sucking to biting and licking. When she had both nipples erected, he continued his way down her stomach to lick and suck her belly button, then continued his way down. Before he reached her lips, she flipped him onto his back and swallowed him before he could say anything and was licking and bobbing her head to give him pleasure, seeing as it seemed he had so much sexual tension built up, that he needed it released. When she finally bought him over the edge, he had heaps of stuff to taste. When he caught his breath, he flipped her over to pay her back the pleasure and release she had bought him.

He kissed he lips and flicked his tongue over her core earning him a moan,he licked he inner thigh and lips, then put his two fingers inside her, stroking her softly kissed her mouth, tracing his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gave, he tasted himself on her tongue. He explored her mouth with his tongue and brushing her teeth with it, Tonks on the other hand was sucking on his tongue when she could and running her hands over his back. He pulled away and removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He lapped up her juices coming out and finally she climaxed.

"Remus, now!" she demanded, when she caught her breath. She rolled over so she was on top and when she felt his head just inside her she sat on him, inserting him fully in her. When she finally got used to the pain, she started to rock on him. After 3 seconds, Remus flipped her over and thrust into her, both moaning more than ever. They climaxed together screaming/howling each other's name.

"Remus, were you a virgin?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, were you?" he asked in the same quiet voice.

"Yes," small pause, "Remus? Will you marry me?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Yes."


End file.
